1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack, and particularly to a toilet tank accessory rack which is assembled on a toilet tank of a toilet and holds articles for enlarging articles holding space of a bathroom.
2. Related Art
Toilets are always improved for making defecating and urinating more convenient. No matter earlier squat pans, seat style toilets, or trendy toilets which automatically flush, are all designed for facilitating defecating and urinating. Nowadays people are used to read newspapers or magazines during defecating. So it is popular to reserve newspapers or magazines in bathroom.
However, it is rarely to provide book shelf or specified place for storing newspapers or magazines in a small bathroom. Generally, people simply place the books, magazines, and newspapers on the cover of toilet tank where people can easily reach while sitting on the toilet. In this case, the bathroom appears untidy.
In prior art, some toilets provide articles holding room on a cover of the toilet tank thereof. For instance, such a design is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,536, as shown in FIG. 5. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,536, article holding room 80 is integrated with the tank 8 and is oriented at a rear thereof for reserving magazines and newspapers.
However, the article holding room 80 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,536 is disposed on rear of the user while sitting on the toilet. The user has to turn laterally and make his hand reversely to get magazines or books, thus it is inconvenient for the user and is contrary to ergonomic trend.
Moreover, the article holding room 80 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,536 is integrated with the tank 8, complicating assembly and usage for users and inapplicable for ordinary toilet tanks.
In addition, the article holding room 80 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,536 is bare, tending to remain dirt. Once liquid in a shampoo bottle pours, the article holding room 80 is uneasy to clean.